


Cat Burglar

by Bomzhechmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo/pseuds/Bomzhechmo
Summary: В спальне, на его чистой, мягкой кровати лежали красные мужские трусы, которые, на минуточку, принадлежали не Кею. И это был не первый такой случай.





	Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat Burglar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384868) by [Sarolonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde). 

Когда Кей пришел домой из университета, первым, что он увидел, была самодовольная морда его сиамского кота Аладара. Любой, у кого когда-либо был кот, знал это выражение. Пока Кей снимал с себя обувь и пальто, Аладар вилял своим хвостом из стороны в сторону и не сводил с него своих ярко-голубых глаз. Кей сразу понял, что натворил его кот, и тяжело вздохнул.

В спальне, на его чистой, мягкой кровати лежали красные мужские трусы, которые, на минуточку, принадлежали не Кею. И это был не первый такой случай. Вчера был носок (с кошачьим принтом, что было довольно иронично), а позавчера трусы с Бэтменом. Это продолжалось уже неделю, причем иногда Аладар приносил по несколько вещей в день.

Еще раз вздохнув, Кей присел на край кровати и поднял чужие трусы, зная, что они чистые — он будет полностью отрицать, что проверял запах первых нескольких, если его спросят. Аладар, должно быть, крал их с балкона кого-то из соседей. Кей был бы рад вернуть всю ту кучу нижнего белья и носков, которую он накопил, но, будучи не очень общительным человеком, он не знал никого из своих соседей. И, честно говоря, предпочел бы оставить все так, как есть.

Он думал, что было бы грубо просто выбросить чью-то одежду. Тем более, Аладар, скорее всего, не прекратит свои грабежи, пока у его соседа не закончится все белье.

Утром Кей напечатал листовку с надписью: _Вы потеряли нижнее белье?_ Он вкратце рассказал о том, чем занимается его кот и дал свой адрес. Кей сделал несколько копий и нерешительно расклеил их по своей улице, включая местный магазинчик, в который обычно заходил по дороге в университет.

Тем же вечером, когда Кей сидел за кухонным столом и готовился к занятиям, в его дверь постучали. Убрав Аладара с колен, чтобы встать, он посадил слабо сопротивляющегося кота на руки и подошел к двери. У него практически никогда не было гостей, особенно в позднее время суток, поэтому Кей был уверен, что речь пойдет о пропавшем нижнем белье.

Открыв дверь, Кей почувствовал, как широко раскрылись его глаза, когда он взглянул на стоящего напротив человека. Этот мужчина был привлекательным. Невероятно привлекательным, потрясающе привлекательным. Его черные волосы были в полном беспорядке, и это ему очень шло. Узкие янтарные глаза блестели даже в тусклом свете коридора, а губы украшала кривая, озорная ухмылка. У него было атлетически сложенное тело (это можно было различить даже под свитером), широкие плечи и примерно такой же рост, как у самого Кея. Он был… просто идеален.

— Хей! Эм, привет, ты тот, у кого мое нижнее белье? — спросил мужчина и тут же вздрогнул, натянуто рассмеявшись; он почесал затылок. — Извини, я не _это_ хотел сказать. Я видел твое объявление.

Кей коротко кивнул.

— Все верно, пойду принесу ваши вещи, — он отошел на пару шагов, но остановился и спросил:

— Хотите войти?

— Да, конечно. Кстати, меня зовут Куроо Тецуро, — он протянул свою руку, и, к удивлению Кея, их рукопожатие вышло достаточно нежным и теплым.

— Цукишима Кей, — ответил он, отходя в сторону и позволяя радостно ухмыляющемуся Куроо пройти внутрь.

— Так значит это тот самый кот-взломщик, — сказал Куроо, когда они вошли в гостиную. Он погладил Аладара — который все еще сидел у Кея на руках — под подбородком. Принимая ласку, кот потерся мордочкой о чужую руку. — Не похож на непослушного, но, как говорится, в тихом омуте черти водятся.

Куроо не сводил с Кея глаз, пока говорил, и тому пришлось задействовать каждую крупицу самоконтроля, которая у него была, чтобы сохранить на своем лице спокойствие. _Он флиртует?_

— Аладар, — выпалил Кей, не зная, что еще сказать. Прокашлявшись, он объяснил:

— Его зовут Аладар.

Куроо задумчиво нахмурился.

— Как в «Динозавре»? (*)

— Да… — изумленно пробормотал Кей. — Как ты…?

— Это довольно неплохой фильм, — он пожал плечами и растянул губы в ухмылке, явно веселясь. — А еще у тебя на книжном стеллаже статуэтки динозавров.

Кей повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на предательские статуэтки, стоящие перед книгами. Он никогда не стеснялся их, его никогда не волновало, что о нем подумают другие люди, чтобы заботиться о… _Стоп, что? Почему меня волнует, что подумает Куроо — парень, с которым я только что познакомился?_

— Мне… нравятся динозавры, — сказал Кей чуть дрогнувшим голосом. — Я просто… Сейчас вернусь.

Посадив Аладара на пол, откуда его быстро поднял Куроо, Кей направился в свою спальню, где лежала сумка с украденными трусами и носками. Вернувшись в гостиную, Кей увидел Аладара, который лежал на груди Куроо, оставляя на его мягком черном свитере светлую шерсть, и громко мурчал, словно маленький моторчик. Кей не мог его винить.

— Вот.

— О, спасибо, Цукишима. На самом деле я немного удивлен тем, что ты не выбросил их. Другие люди поступили бы именно так, — пробормотал Куроо, копаясь в сумке.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы твоему кошачьему носку было одиноко, — сухо пошутил Кей, изгибая губы в ухмылке. — Кроме того, я подумал, что такими темпами у тебя скоро не останется нижнего белья.

Куроо хитро усмехнулся.

— Ничего страшного, я иногда и без него обхожусь.

Кей резко выдохнул, и бог знает по какой причине его глаза сами по себе опустились вниз — на чужую промежность, скрытую джинсами. Куроо заметил это — потому что, вероятно, очень трудно не заметить такое, когда стоишь с кем-то лицом к лицу, — и его улыбка тут же погасла. _Он просто пошутил, идиот_, обругал себя Кей, его лицо яростно запылало.

— Эм, было приятно познакомиться, Куроо-сан, — сказал Кей, заикаясь, и едва не споткнулся по пути к выходу. — Я постараюсь заставить Аладара прекратить воровать чужие вещи.

— Это было бы прекрасно. Еще раз спасибо, — попрощался Куроо, передавая Кею кота перед тем, как выскочить за дверь. Очевидно, он был очень смущен.

Закрыв дверь, Кей прислонился к ней спиной и спрятал лицо в руках, не заботясь о жирных отпечатках, которые он, скорее всего, оставил на очках. Приглушенно застонав, Кей сполз по двери на пол, и Аладар утешающе потерся о его локоть.

— Это все твоя вина, — проворчал на него Кей, но тот просто мяукнул в ответ.

😼😼😼

Неделю спустя у Кея на кровати появилась очередная куча белья, которая была значительно больше предыдущих. Он не сделал абсолютно ничего, чтобы «заставить Аладара остановиться», потому что очень хотел, чтобы Куроо еще раз к нему заглянул. Кей даже не чувствовал себя виноватым из-за этого. Он думал, что заслуживает второго шанса с этим великолепным, лохматым парнем.

Так вышло, что, когда Куроо наконец нашел время, чтобы зайти к нему, Кей оказался в плохом настроении. У него был очень трудный день. В универе ему пришлось работать в одной группе с какими-то жалкими идиотами, а на работе постоянно попадались проблемные клиенты. Поэтому на его лице не было ничего, кроме недовольства, когда он открыл дверь.

— Ты стираешь свою одежду в кошачьей мяте или что? — рыкнул Кей вместо приветствия, что должно было заставить Куроо осознать, или по крайней мере, заподозрить, что он был самым говнистым мудаком на Земле.

— Воу, не горячись так! — рассмеялся Куроо беззаботно, и его яркая улыбка немного успокоила Кея. — Значит я был прав, когда предположил, что моя одежда снова здесь, и твой кот не собирается прекращать свои грабежи?

Кей скрипнул зубами, внезапно почувствовав себя виноватым, и впустил Куроо в квартиру.

— Да. Аладар все еще заноза в заднице.

Сняв куртку и извинившись за вторжение, Куроо последовал за Кеем. Как только они вошли в гостиную, Аладар, который сладко дремал на диване, поднял голову и немедленно бросился к Куроо. Кей смущенно нахмурился, когда Куроо прижал сиамца к груди и заворковал с ним. Он задумался, когда они успели так поладить.

— В любом случае, почему ты сушишь свою одежду на балконе? — спросил Кей, подозрительно сузив глаза, и посмотрел на мужчину, который по-кошачьи терся о нос Аладара своим. — Там же холодно.

— Эм… вообще-то нет, — ответил Куроо, неловко почесав затылок. — Аладар, вроде как, забирается в мою квартиру.

— Он _что_?!

Куроо рассмеялся.

— Да, я оставляю одно из окон открытым, потому что у меня бывает душно даже зимой, и Аладар, вроде как, просто залазит в форточку. Я не замечал этого до прошлой недели, но после мы с ним пару раз лежали на диване, обнимаясь, и смотрели телевизор…

— Боже мой, ты такой же двинутый, как этот кот, — застонал Кей, снимая очки, чтобы помассировать виски.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Куроо с беспокойством в голосе.

— Да, у меня был очень долгий день.

— Черт, извини, я просто…

— Нет, все в порядке, останься, — пробормотал Кей, не особо обращая внимания на то, что и _кому_ он говорит. Он не сразу понял, что не так. Куроо — его сосед, всего лишь знакомый, а не тот, кого он мог вот так между делом попросить остаться.

— Что?

— Извини, я не имел в виду… Ты не должен…

— Нет, я с удовольствием. Только если ты не занят.

Кей перевел взгляд выше, но не увидел в глазах Куроо ничего, кроме искренности. Тот мягко улыбался. Куроо _на самом деле_ хотел остаться… Может, в тот раз он не сбежал от Кея, а просто был очень взволнован. _Не забегай вперед, он просто хочет потусоваться с тобой_.

— Н-нет, я не занят. Собирался посмотреть какой-нибудь дерьмовый детективный сериальчик. Полицейские в них просто ужасны.

Куроо приподнял бровь.

— Тебе не нравятся копы?

Кей нахмурился от этого странного вопроса.

— Они нормальные. Просто в этом сериале, как и в других детективах, все их криминалистическое расследование описано неправильно. Это и есть причина, по которой я люблю смотреть детективы — чтобы указывать на ошибки.

— Хороший ответ, — сказал Куроо, широко улыбаясь, когда Кей закончил. — Вообще-то, я работаю детективом, так что сейчас могло бы быть очень неловко.

— Похоже, ты специально подталкиваешь людей к тому, чтобы сказать, что им не нравится полиция, а затем заставляешь их чувствовать себя неловко.

Куроо рассмеялся.

— Ты меня раскусил, Цукки. Это единственный способ понять, о чем на самом деле думают люди.

— Цукки…?

— О, извини, это просто… — он почесал затылок, — это проще, чем Цукишима. Я могу прекратить так тебя называть.

— Все в порядке, я не против, — искренне ответил Кей; ему нравилось то, как глубокий голос Куроо произносил это прозвище. — Пошли, а то все пропустим.

Они подошли к дивану, и Кей понял, что их разделяло всего несколько дюймов, когда Куроо сел ближе, чем он ожидал. Он был таким _горячим_, что Кей мог чувствовать исходящее от него тепло даже на расстоянии. Из-за своего худощавого тела Кей постоянно мерз, и поэтому он позволил себе немного помечтать о том, как приятно было бы наклониться к Куроо и украсть у него чуточку тепла, это было бы _так просто_. Но это обязательно покажется Куроо странным, поэтому Кей решил ничего не делать. Аладар удобно лежал на коленях Куроо, бесстыдно наслаждаясь теплом, о котором Кей не мог попросить из-за глупых правил этикета.

— Итак, теперь, когда мы точно знаем, что я люблю разбирать сюжетные дыры в тупых детективных сериалах, потому что знаю, как, что насчет тебя? — спросил Куроо, удобно усевшись на диване.

— Я изучаю криминалистику, — просто ответил Кей, но видя, как засиял Куроо, отвернулся и больше не сводил глаз с экрана телевизора.

— Ух ты, круто! Может быть, однажды мы будем работать вместе.

Кей только промычал что-то неразборчивое ответ.

Аладар громко и довольно мурчал. Кей понимал его чувства. Сидеть на мягком диване было очень приятно. Он чувствовал себя комфортно, даже несмотря на острую потребность наклониться к Куроо, которую он старательно игнорировал; особенно трудно было, когда они начали обсуждать грубые несостыковки в сериале. Это было так, _так_ приятно.

😼😼😼

Через три недели Аладар, казалось, наконец решил отказаться от кражи нижнего белья Куроо. Обменявшись номерами, на прошлой неделе они несколько раз встретились и поболтали. Кею больше не нужно было искать оправдание, чтобы увидеться с Куроо, поэтому он решил, что пришло время остановить Аладара. Однако вскоре на его кровати появилась еще одна куча вещей. Выглядело так, будто Аладар запасается бельем Куроо.

— Мне очень жаль, Куроо-сан, — сказал Кей, впуская мужчину в квартиру. — Это вышло из-под контроля, и я не знаю, как его остановить. Ты должен закрыть окно.

Куроо наигранно вздохнул.

— И оставить этого прекрасного кота на морозе? Да ни за что! С кем же я тогда буду обниматься во время просмотра дерьмовых передач?

Кей закатил глаза.

— Точно, я совсем забыл, как ты мотивируешь моего кота вламываться в твой дом и красть вещи.

Куроо кинул на него озорной взгляд, а затем осмотрел гостиную.

— Ну и где мой пушистый друг?

— Скорее всего, лежит со своей добычей на кровати.

Пройдясь по квартире уверенной и легкой походкой, Куроо вошел в комнату Кея. Они очень сблизились, практически стали друзьями, что по меркам Кея было почти невозможно. Это было странно, особенно учитывая чувства Кея. Он медленно шел следом и застыл возле дверного проема, когда Куроо упал на кровать и нежно улыбнулся Аладару. Возле кота лежала куча мятых трусов Куроо.

— Ну и что ты творишь, наглый котяра? — тихо пробормотал Куроо, поглаживая мягкую светлую шерстку Аладара своей широкой ладонью. — На этой неделе ты украл так много, что скоро мне действительно придется отказаться от нижнего белья.

— Я не знаю, почему он это делает, — сказал Кей, проходя глубже в комнату. Это были просто мысли вслух, но, разумеется, Куроо услышал его.

Он задумчиво что-то промычал.

— Хм, может… Может быть, Аладар хочет, чтобы я был здесь.

Насыщенно-янтарные глаза с озорством взглянули на Кея, но улыбка Куроо осталась мягкой, его губы растянулись во что-то нежное и ласковое. Кей не упустил из виду смысл его слов и странной интонации, с которой он их произнес. Посмотрев на Куроо, наблюдающего за ним с мягкой кровати, он понял, что не ошибся. Теперь он был уверен, что его чувства не безответны.

— Тогда… Тогда, может быть, тебе следует бывать здесь почаще, — осторожно предложил Кей, его сердце нервно сжималось, а в животе скручивались узлы. — Ради Аладара. В конце концов, ты не можешь сказать «нет» своему партнеру по обнимашкам.

Прикусив губу, Куроо выпрямился и встал с кровати, чтобы медленно сократить расстояние между ними.

— Не только ради него. Он не единственный, кто хочет, чтобы я был здесь, — сказал Куроо, тяжело сглатывая, а затем протянул руку и прижал ее к щеке Кея. Его теплая ладонь идеально подходила холодной коже парня, Кей был готов растаять. — Не так ли, Цукки?

На его лице вспыхнул румянец, и он не знал, случилось это из-за теплых рук Куроо, ласкающих его тонкие скулы, или из-за волнения, заставляющего его сердце тяжело биться о грудную клетку. Кей тяжело выдохнул. Его голос дрожал от адреналина, когда он набрался смелости, чтобы ответить.

— Нет, — на грани слышимости прошептал Кей, но они стояли так близко, что это не имело значения. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.

На губах Куроо появилась легкая счастливая улыбка, и Кей посмотрел ему в глаза. Он не отводил взгляда до тех пор, пока Куроо не наклонился ближе, и его ресницы не затрепетали. Куроо был просто невыносимо медленным. Он коснулся его кожи губами и оставил теплое дыхание на его губах, когда их носы мягко соприкоснулись. Только тогда Куроо слегка наклонил голову и поцеловал его, нежно прикусывая нижнюю губу Кея.

Все, о чем мог думать Кей — это тепло, исходящее от Куроо, его крепкое тело, которое старалось прижаться к нему настолько тесно, насколько это было возможно. Руки Кея потянулись к бедрам Куроо, и он притянул его ближе к себе, отчаянно требуя еще больше тепла, будто он пытался разморозить замерзшие конечности. У Куроо перехватило дыхание от этого движения, и он отодвинулся, чтобы послать Кею влюбленную и немного удивленную улыбку.

— Это, наверное, самый странный повод, по которому люди могут сойтись вместе, — отметил Куроо. — Твой кот — лучший сводник.

— Вместе? — выдохнул Кей. Одно простое слово, но сколько счастья оно обещало.

— Эм, да. В смысле, если это то, что ты…?

— Да.

Кей снова поцеловал Куроо. Их зубы столкнулись, когда он улыбнулся, но вряд ли кого-то из них это волновало.

Кей обвил руки вокруг шеи Куроо, не желая прекращать поцелуй, и краем уха услышал мурчание Аладара, сидящего на своем троне из чужого нижнего белья и носков.


End file.
